


Before we knew the other was ever there

by thegrumblingirl



Category: Tatort
Genre: Coda, Episode: Mord ist die beste Medizin, M/M, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne war sein Gegenstück, seine bessere oder auch schlimmere Hälfte, kam drauf an, mit wem man sprach — mit Boerne oder mit dem Rest der Welt. Boerne brachte ihn zur Weißglut, zum Lachen, zum verlegenen Stottern; Boerne kannte ihn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before we knew the other was ever there

**Author's Note:**

> Mord ist die beste Medizin hab ich heute zum ersten Mal seit Erstausstrahlung wieder gesehen… beim zweiten Sehen nimmt es dir immer schlimmer den Wind aus den Segeln als das erste Mal.
> 
> You and Me // You+Me (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_0nrzrKHpY)

_You and me, we’re always with each other_  
_Before we knew the other was ever there_  
_You and me, we belong together_  
_Just like a breath needs the air_

Thiel hetzte den Flur herunter, auf der Suche nach OP 2. Was er zu tun gedachte, wenn er dort ankam… das wusste er auch noch nicht. Er wusste nur, er musste hin, musste Boerne sehen. Die Krankenschwester musste in Boernes Akte gesehen haben, dass er als sein Notfallkontakt eingetragen war, sonst hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich keine Auskunft gegeben; auch deshalb hatte er sich als Hauptkommissar vorgestellt, nicht als des Professors besorgter Freund.

Freund.

War er das? Wenn Boerne ihm nicht einmal sagen konnte, was wirklich los war? Er hatte es versucht… hatte versucht, Thiel zu sagen, wovor er Angst hatte, und er hatte das wegen Boernes typisch dramatischer Art nicht ernst genommen.  
Hatte sich lustig gemacht.

Thiels Herz schlug noch schneller, und Schuld legte sich wie Blei in seinen Magen. Es schien ihm, als bräuchten seine Beine dreimal so lang wie sonst für die paar Meter Flur, als ihm eine Schwester entgegenkam. Wie lange hatte Boerne das schon mit sich herumgetragen? Wie lang war er schon krank gewesen und hatte kein Wort gesagt? Und warum hatte er sich ihm nicht anvertraut? Wusste er denn nicht, dass…

Nein, scholt er sich selbst, Boerne wusste einen Scheiß, weil er, Thiel, seine Karten nie offen legte. Weil er ablenkte, weil er grummelte, weil er Boerne immer wieder sagte, dass Ruhe das einzige war, was er von ihm hören wollte. Sei es Wagner, seien es Anekdoten aus “Boernepedia”, seien es Sparwitze aus Urologie Heute. Sei es ein ehrliches Wort der Dankbarkeit. Der Zuneigung. Der Verbundenheit.

All diese Dinge, die Thiel fühlte, jeden Tag, seit Jahren, die er mit sich herumtrug wie seinen Bauch und seinen Dienstausweis. Die er von Boerne wollte, sich ersehnte — und auf die er sich keinerlei Chancen ausrechnete. Denn es wäre nicht dasselbe, nicht so. Und da hörte Thiel lieber gar nichts als falsche Hoffnung. Und so hatte Boerne keine Ahnung. Dass Thiel alles stehen und liegen lassen würde, bei ihm sein würde, wann immer er konnte. Was auch immer jetzt passierte.

_I told you if you called I would come running_  
_Across the highs and lows and the in-between_  
_You and me, we’ve got two minds that think as one_  
_And our hearts march to the same beat_

Die halbe Stunde, die er darauf wartete, dass Boerne endlich wach wurde, verging viel zu langsam, und gleichzeitig wünschte er sich, er könnte noch länger dort auf Boernes Bettkante sitzen und ihn einfach nur anschauen. Genauer hinsehen. Die blassen Wangen, die unglücklichen Schatten unter den Augen, die schmalen Lippen. Thiel wünschte sich, er hätte besser aufgepasst. Hätte das Recht eingefordert, auf Boerne acht zu geben. Hätte ihn ernst genommen.

Aber er würde das jetzt tun. Zu spät, viel zu spät.

Boerne war sein Gegenstück, seine bessere oder auch schlimmere Hälfte, kam drauf an, mit wem man sprach — mit Boerne oder mit dem Rest der Welt. Boerne brachte ihn zur Weißglut, zum Lachen, zum verlegenen Stottern; Boerne kannte ihn. Wusste, wie er dachte, wie er Verdächtige einkreiste; wusste, worauf Thiel hinauswollte und spielte ihm die Bälle zu, während sich die Schlinge um den Hals des Täters immer weiter zuzog. Thiel hatte seine Zeit gebraucht, sich auf die Persönlichkeit auf der anderen Seite des Hausflurs einzulassen, doch sie hatten ihre ersten, zweiten und dritten Mörder gemeinsam überführt noch bevor sie wussten, dass Thiels Mutter hervorragenden Gurkensalat machte und Boerne als Student verrückt genug gewesen war, ohne Schutzklamotten auf Mensur zu gehen.

Das kam alles später, aber alles zu seiner Zeit.

_They say everything, it happens for a reason_  
_You can be flawed enough but perfect for a person_  
_Someone who will be there for you_  
_When you fall apart_  
_Guiding your direction when you’re running through the dark_  
_Oh, that’s you and me_

Als Thiel die Bilder vom jungen Boerne gesehen hatte, freier Oberkörper gezeichnet von mehr als einem Schmiss und mehr Blut, als Boerne selbst es heute ertragen hätte, da hatte er nicht gewusst, wohin mit sich. Hatte alles verurteilen wollen, hatte die widersprüchlichen Gefühle, die in ihm aufstiegen, weggeschoben und weggesperrt. Nicht weil, wie Boerne natürlich annahm, ihm seine Vorurteile wichtiger waren als alles andere, sondern weil es ihn daran erinnert hatte, wie unterschiedlich sie waren. Wie ungleich. Da Boerne — groß, aristokratisch im Gebaren (wenn schon nicht Stammbaum), ein international bekannter Forensiker und Pathologe. Und hier Thiel — untersetzt, mit Bauch, dünnem Haar, Abitur auf zweitem Bildungsweg und Polizeikarriere. Hauptkommissar wurde man nicht mal eben so, Thiel war gut, das wusste er auch wenn er es nicht an die große Glocke hing wie so manch ein anderer. Und doch kam er nicht umhin… es hatte lange gedauert, bis er glaubte, dass Boerne sich nicht nur mit ihm abgab, damit Thiel ihn weiter mit ermitteln ließ.

Ungefähr so lange, wie es gedauert hatte, sich ernsthaft in ihn zu verlieben.  
Und nun lag Boerne regungslos in einem Klinikbett und Thiel wusste weder ein noch aus, wenn das hier in die Hose ging.

Als Boerne die Augen öffnete und Thiel die ehrliche, fast kindliche Verwunderung in ihnen sah, war es das Warten wert gewesen, das stille Bangen. Er lächelte ihm zu, konnte nicht anders, wollte nicht anders. Das hier war Boerne, sein bester Freund, seine Nummer Sechs und sein bester Stürmer zugleich. Und er würde ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen.

_You and me, we’re searching for the same light_  
_Desperate for a cure to this disease_  
_Well, some days are better than others_  
_But I feel no thing as long as you’re with me_

Thiel knipste das Licht auf seinem Nachttisch an. Wenn Boernes neuer Zimmernachbar auch nur halb so nervtötend war wie der davor, würde Boerne wahrscheinlich auch heute Nacht kein Auge zu tun, rechtfertigte Thiel seinen Griff zum Telefon vor sich selbst. Und wenn Boerne schlief, na gut, dann würde er eben nicht rangehen. Thiel kannte Boerne gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sein Handy zumindest auf lautlos gestellt war, wenn nicht ganz aus. Wobei er inständig hoffte, dass Boerne es griffbereit hielt — sollte wirklich jemand im Krankenhaus… er mochte gar nicht daran denken.

Er bekam gerade mal zwei Freizeichen, bevor Boernes Stimme an anderen Ende der Leitung erklang, erstaunlich fit für die nachtschlafende Zeit. Er musste schmunzeln, als Boerne sich meldete, als wüsste er nicht längst, wer ihn da anrief. Als wäre nicht sowieso klar, wer es nur sein könnte, um die Zeit. Thiel schob sich das Handy unter die Wange, sodass er sich nur auf den Hörer legen musste. Boerne raschelte mit der Bettdecke, offensichtlich zu wach und zu überdreht, um es sich gemütlich zu machen. Vielleicht auch zu aufgeregt. Die Ergebnisse des Befunds waren noch nicht da, und Thiel konnte nur hoffen, dass das Labor sich beeilen würde. Für Boerne, aber auch für sich selbst. Als er verstanden hatte, dass es nur eine Gewebeprobe war, dass Boerne nicht schon seit Monaten mit einem Tumor unter der Bauchdecke weitergelebt hatte, als wäre nichts gewesen…

Boernes tiefe, sanfte Stimme lullte ihn langsam zurück in den Schlaf. Es ging ihm gut, zumindest für diese Nacht.

_They say everything, it happens for a reason_  
_You can be flawed enough but perfect for a person_  
_Someone who will be there when you start to fall apart_  
_Guiding your direction when you’re running through the dark_  
_Oh, it’s you and me_

Boerne war wieder zuhause. Der Gips war ab, ersetzt durch eine Schlinge, und Boerne war wieder da, wo er hingehörte, auf der anderen Seite des Flurs. Bei Thiel.

Am nächsten Abend lud er sich selbst bei Boerne zum Abendessen ein. Nicht, dass Boerne dafür auch nur einen Finger krumm machen musste, ausnahmsweise. Thiel war zufrieden, wenn er ein wenig linkisch Gemüse schnippelte und ihm in der Küche Gesellschaft leistete, während er die Kartoffeln aufsetzte, die Filets marinierte — und Boerne einfach nur zuhörte. Thiel musste ihm das jetzt sagen. Boerne musste das jetzt verstehen.

“Boerne,” begann er, als der gerade eine Anekdote aus seiner Studentenzeit zur Pointe gebracht und er sein Zwerchfell wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

“Anwesend,” kam die uncharakteristisch flach-witzige Antwort und Thiel musste wider Willen glucksen.

“Ich meins Ernst, Boerne. Also, was ich sagen möchte.“

“Dann raus mit der Sprache, Thiel, bevor die Kartoffeln überkochen.” Boerne sah ihn erwartungsvoll und vollkommen arglos an, und Thiel tat es fast Leid, ihn jetzt damit zu überfallen. Vielleicht wollte Boerne die ganze Geschichte auch einfach nur vergessen. Aber Thiel konnte das nicht. Nicht mehr. Er hielt inne, um Boerne über die Arbeitsplatte hinweg anzusehen.

“Boerne… warum hast du’s mir nicht gesagt?”

Wider Erwarten verschloss sich Boernes Gesicht nicht sofort. Er sah kurz zu Boden, seine Augen flackerten zwischen Weinregal und der einen kaputten Fliese hin und her, über die er sich schon seit Wochen beschwerte. Thiel wartete. Schließlich sah Boerne auf, sein Blick melancholisch, aber nicht abweisend.

“Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie. Sie… Du bist die eine Person, der ich es hätte erzählen wollen, nur… es ist lange her, dass ich so etwas mit jemandem geteilt habe. Dem mein Leben so wichtig ist wie das eigene. Ich wollte es dir sagen, und dann hab ich vergessen wie, und es kam nur das übliche Drama dabei raus. Du kennst mich zu gut, du weißt, wenn ich laut bin, dann ist es nichts. Und ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich dich durch mein lautes Schweigen viel mehr beunruhigt hab als durch alles andere. Ich hab die leisen Töne einfach verlernt mit der Zeit." Boerne hielt kurz inne. "Es tut mir Leid, Frank.”

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, wischte sich die Hände an einem Küchentuch ab und ging um die Kochinsel herum. Vor Boerne blieb er stehen, der zu ihm hochschaute und leise lächelte.

“Hier geht’s nicht um mich, Boerne. Wenn du dich mir nicht anvertrauen konntest, dann war ich nicht der Freund, der ich hätte sein sollen. Wir vergreifen uns vielleicht dreimal am Tag im Ton, aber ich bin immer für dich da, Boerne. Immer.” Sachte legte er seine Hand auf Boernes Schulter, fuhr mit dem Daumen über den Stoff seines Hemdes. Boerne lehnte sich zur Seite bis sein Kopf leicht an Thiels Ellenbogen stieß. Sein Haar war weich und kitzelte auf Thiels Haut. Dann drehte Boerne den Kopf und strich vorsichtig mit seinen Lippen über eins der Muttermale auf Thiels Unterarm. “Ich weiß.“


End file.
